bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mask De Masculine
|image = |race = Quincy |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |positon = |epithet = "S" - "The Superstar"Bleach manga; Chapter 560, page 17 |team = Sternritter |partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich Palace |spirit weapon = |signature skill = Audience-Cheer Induced Empowerment |manga debut = Chapter 495 }} '|マスク・ド・マスキュリン|Masuku Do Masukyurin}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "S" - "The Superstar". Appearance Mask has a very large, muscular build. He wears the standard Sternritter uniform, with the addition of a luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. He has a mustache.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 496, page 7 In addition, he wears a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Wandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Wandenreich insignia. Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 8 Personality Mask is a rather dull man. He had no idea that a Shinigami lieutenant could perform Bankai, believing only a captain was able to perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 12 He acts like a luchador and has an attendant following him around with a wrestler's bell to declare when a match is over. He also strikes "macho" poses to proclaim his victory and wishes he had a live audience to witness his victory. Bleach manga; Chapter 559 page 16 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Mask and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Mask blocks 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's attempts to attack Äs Nödt.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-17 When Äs' hand is severely cut by 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Mask berates his ally, only to be knocked down by Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 7-8 As the battle between Äs, Byakuya, and Renji continues, Mask once again stops Renji from attacking, this time damaging his Shikai, when the lieutenant tries to activate his Bankai. Criticizing him for doing so, Äs states he could have stolen Renji's Bankai. Mask is surprised, saying that he thought only captains had Bankai, and Äs tells him to review the Daten they were given.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 9-12 Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives in Soul Society, Mask is surprised when his Reiatsu abruptly vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 7 where he is going.]] Later, Mask is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida to be his successor, surprising him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 Afterwards, Mask, BG9, Cang Du and Bazz-B discuss the news, and Mask questions Bazz-B's request for an explanation. When Bazz-B leaps away, Mask asks him where he is going. When Bazz-B tells him he is going to Yhwach's chambers to protest, Mask tells him to stop and states Yhwach will not forgive Bazz-B if he does this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 7-9 Later, during the Wandenreich's second invasion of the Seireitei, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi discuss the events surrounding the invasion, when Mask attacks them from above.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 9 After elbow-smashing Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi into the ground, Mask strikes a victory pose as a small man named James rings a bell. Noting they finished off almost all of the captain-level Shinigami they found, Mask proclaims it is sad to win without an audience. A light appears in the sky, and Mask wonders what it is as Renji and 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki enter the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 15-17 At James' recommendation, he attempts to rush to the landing zone to figure out what's going on. Hisagi tries to stop him, but is knocked down. As Mask attempts to stomp on Hisagi with his foot, 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma appears and interrupts him. Mask tries to justify leaving the battle, but then realizes 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi is also present. Mask realizes he has no choice and prepares to fight, but Kensei activates his Bankai and punches Mask in the stomach, forcing him down on his knees. Kensei delivers Mask another blow and sends him flying, crashing into a building. However, James cheers him on, activating his special ability, The Superstar, increasing his strength. Mask appears behind the 2 captains, smashing Kensei into a building and punching Rōjūrō away. Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 1-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Mask's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Strength: Mask has proven to be an incredibly strong man. When 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai attempted to activate his Bankai, Mask grabbed Zabimaru and performed a dropkick which sent Renji flying across the Seireitei, broke Zabimaru into pieces, and incapacitated the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-11 Hirenkyaku Expert: Mask is deceptively fast for his size and build, repeatedly catching Renji off-guard during their battle and leaving him very little time to react to his attacks. He grabbed Renji's Zabimaru and broke it just as he was about to activate his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-12 Enhanced Durability: Mask is a very durable man, grabbing Renji's released Zanpakutō without sustaining injury and emerging from the pit he fell into with only minor scratches.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 10 : Mask gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 16-17 Subordinates * is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man who follows Mask around during his battles in Soul Society, carrying a small bell around with him. James seems to have an immense amount of respect for Mask and enjoys cheering him on during his battles, as well as becoming immensely upset when Mask appeared to lose to Kensei Muguruma. He also has a habit of referring to Mask as .Bleach manga, chapter 559, pages 19-20 His cheers act as a source to Mask's "The Superstar" ability, increasing all of his physical attributes as long as James continues to cheer him on. Quotes *(To James) "Even victory feels a little empty when there's no audience around to watch, eh, James?!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter